26 May 2017
Jack resorts to drastic action. Denise prepares for her final exam. Ted and Joyce arrive in the square, but is all as it seems? Plot synopsis The episode begins with Jack Branning placing his and his childrens passports in a bag in an obvious attempt to take Mathew away before Charlie Cotton attempts to take custody, his daughter, Amy, asks where and why they are leaving, he replies by telling them they are leavibg and going 'far away' like in the movie 'Frozen'. Jack then tells the two older children, Amy and Ricky (Richard), to go upstairs and chooses their favourite toys to take with them, the scene closes with Jack hugging Mathew. In the Queen Vic, Mick is upstairs sleeping as Shirley barges in, opens the curtains and orders him to wake up because 'Queen Fi' is coming to the pub. Elsewhere Billy is seen entering an unknow building before knocking on the door and introducing himself from Coker and Sons while an uknonwn suspicious man standing outside the next door evesdrops as Billy does so. The suspisous man then enters the house next door to the one Billy did and starts speaking to a woman who appears to be his wife. He tells her that the undertaker (Billy Mitchell) is next door to take the neighbor and the woman then proceeds to make a remark rearding the deceased man next door. The woman is seen wiping the window, the man then anounces that the "van is all packed" the woman begins to cry as they are both moving and she says "it's all bricks and water to you". The man then reveals that they are moving to Albert Square. The next scene jumps back to Jack's house as Amy places a toy in her travel bag, there is a knock at the door but Jack is too busy with Ricky to notice so Amy opens the door to Dot. Dot sees the packed bags by the door and asks Amy if there going somwhere. Amy replies with "We're running away to keep Mathew". The next scene shows Kim entering Denises kitchen where she offers to make densise some lunch, denise rejects the offer. Back at the Branning residence, Dot tries to convince Jack to stay, Jack tries to tell her that he did not hit charlie as hard as they said he did but Jack believes that eveb dot believes charlie over him. He then asks dot to look after the kids while he goes to say goodbye to Ronnie and he makes Dot promise not to tell Charlie. She then makes the promise. The scene then cuts to outside in the square where a blue car is parked, the man and woman from the unknown bulding then get out of the car, with the moving van behind them. They stand outside number 23 Albert Square, sharon goes to greet them. Kim watches from the window of denises house as denise tries to study for her exam. Kim gives denise a good luck card and tells her older sister that she is proud of her. Back at the Carter's, Mick is still wollowing and Johnny tells him that they are worried about him and that he know how much the pub means to him. Mick explains how he's always wanted to be his own boss but everything comes down to money, he tells Johnny how proud he is of him and how he will become a great lawyer. At the graveyard Jack visits Ronnie leaving her some flowers, he talks for a while. At Jacks house Dot is on the phone, she tells the person she is talking to that Jack is planning to run away with the kids and if this happens they will never see mathew again. At the pub Whitney pours a drink for Sharon and Fi comes in and helps herself in, she goes upsatirs to see Mick. Billy and Sharon talk about the building Billy was in and about the new couple moving in to Number 23. At number 23 the new couple are trying to make themselves at home, the man then tells his wife that Dot Cotton, an old friend, lives next door. The woman did not seem happy about this news. The man then takes out a box from the packed things and the woman is unhappy about it, she tells him to keep the past in the past. At denises exam she is given the exam paper, she looks at it and laughs out loud, she then looks very happy about it, he old friend is beside her. At the pub Fi hands over some paper to Mick and tells him how wonderful she thinks the pub is, She leavs and Whitney walks in, Mick does not look happy as he believes Fee is trying to control him. At the Branning household Dot tries to stall Jack but he makes the kids say goodbye to Dot and goes to put the bags in the car, The new neighbor tries to talk to him but Jack tells him he's in a rush. Mick gathers a family meeting in the pub and apologises to the familiy for wollowing, he says that they are on the rise, the then asks to talk to Whitney alone upsairs. Back at Number 23 the new resisents and settling in, the woman is sewing the man tells her about his encounter with Jack. They bicker about getting married, she then looks back at the box. Back at the pub, Mick asks why Whitney puts up with him, she replies by saying that someone has to, he then tries to comfort her but she starts crying. Jack gets the kids in the car and gets him, just before he drives away Max comes and tells him that if he runs the police will take all of the kids away, Sharon then tells him the same thing. It is revealed that Dot called Max. Dot watches from the window. Back at denises exam, as it finishes and people are leaving denise gets up, her friend asks her how the test was but denise collapses on the floor. Back at Number 23 the couple continue to bicker about the box, the Woman tells her husband to put it somewhere so that she does not know where it is then she walks out. The man then opens the box and pulls out a gun. Back at Jack's, Jack tells everyone they are staying in Walford, Max and Dot try to convince Jack that he made the right desicion, he tells them he still does not think so. At Carters, Mick tells Whitney that he missed her, he then hugs her, they kiss and the episode ends. Appearances * Jack Branning * Ricky Mitchell * Amy Michell * Mick Carter * Whitney Carter * Shirley Carter * Johnny Carter * Billy Mitchell * Ted Murray * Joyce Murray * Dot Branning * Denise Fox * Kimberly Fox-Hubbard * Fi Browning * Sharon Mitchell * Max Branning Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}